Authoress in Training
by CareTaker 2
Summary: It's about a girl named Caitlin Brunelle and how she came into the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't like how the other Authoress in training was, so I'm redoing the entire thing. Its a better (and longer) I hope. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A girl sat in her room, just staring out the window. A distant look adorned her face as she listened to her father yell at her brother in the other room. She vaguely wondered when he would call her out of her room to yell at her. How she longed to ring that man's neck for all the pained he caused her and her family. _'I wish I could get away from this two-faced bastard. I want to leave, please, if there is a god, please just take me away from this man. I don't want to suffer anymore.' _She silently cried in her mind. Fog covered the window a moment later surprising the girl. Then words began appearing, '_If you want to leave circle your answer: Yes or No.' _the girl stared at the window before glancing at her door after she heard her father yell her name. Walking up to the window quickly she circled _yes; _hoping beyond hope that she would get away from her father. Light blinded her suddenly. When it died down, the girl looked around seeing a pale blue office. It was small but looked efficient. To her left were two wooden chairs with padded seats that were a dark blue color. To her right was a large oak desk that took up most of the room. Behind it stood a tall man with messy red hair, grass green eyes, and freckles splattered on his face. He had tan skin, rather lanky; he wore a white button up dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top, faded blue jeans and a tie slung over his shoulder. The man was looking at a file; it wasn't too thick, nor was it to thin. He looked up and regarded the girl in front of him, "Hello Caitlin."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at the man, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm a God of sorts, but you can call me Caden," he replied boredly while going back to the file.

Caitlin looked at the man, stunned; "H-how?" she asked taking a fearful step back.

Caden looked up at her and grinned, "Now, now, we are here about you Caitlin, not me."

He stared at her; she wore an oversized t-shirt that did little to hide her huge chest, which she tries so hard to hide, gym shorts that go to her knees, she wore no shoes or socks considering she was just in her room. Her dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, if it was down, her hair would reach to just below her shoulders. Her murky brown eyes are dim with all the hurt her father caused her. Caitlin's skin is almost as pale as a ghost is, since she rarely ever left her house. "You wanted to get away from your father, I am granting that wish."

"Really, w-where are you sending me?" Caitlin asked excitedly at hearing that her wish is becoming true.

Caden walked around the desk and put his arm around her shoulders, "Follow me young Authoress. Oh, and before I forget, take this, you'll need it."

A small black pocket book appeared in his free hand and held it toward her as they entered the hallway. Caitlin took it and stared at the book, _'Guide Book: How to Be an Author/Authoress of Fan Fiction'_, "What's an Authoress Caden? And why did you call me one?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Caden looked peered down at her, "Well, you have an overactive imagination and what better place than the worlds that you feel most comfortable in, say Naruto, for instance, to exercise it," he told her grinning, flashing his shiny white teeth.

Caitlin's eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of this, but it fled as soon as it appeared. Caden frowned, "What's wrong?"

Caitlin smiled and shook her head, but her eyes betrayed what she truly felt.

"You're worried about something. What is it?" he pressed further as the two continued down the hall.

"I-I, how long would I stay there before I have to…" Caitlin didn't seem to be able to finish, not that she had to.

"For as long as you want, now, any other questions will be answered by the book I gave you. I'm very busy so I'm just going to escort you to the door, which is right here." He said coming to a halt. Caitlin looked at the door and stepped towards it hesitantly before gripping the doorknob and swinging it open. She stood there, amazed by the bird's eye view of the leaf village. Before she could turn around and look at Caden, a large yet gentle hand pushed her into the Naruverse. Caden closed the door, "Have fun young Authoress, now on to the next one."

Caitlin not used to falling and just learned about being an Authoress, didn't know that she could fly. She also failed to notice that her body began to shrink. Caitlin closed her eyes tightly and held her breath, wanting the fall to end and not get hurt. She felt sharp pain as she crashed through some trees and splashed into a river.

A blond boy wearing a white t-shirt with a red swirl on the front, black pants, and black ninja shoes adorned his feet; who was sitting near by and was caught off guard as he heard a splash. Looking at the river warily, he noticed what looked like a girl being dragged down by the river. He stood there frozen for a minute, thinking what he should do. He decided that he would help her, and jumped into the river.

Caitlin wasn't a very good swimmer, she could keep her head above water but that was about it. The river was very cold and she couldn't think. Looking towards the surface, feeling the darkness begin to take over, Caitlin saw a silhouette of a person swimming towards her. She reached out with her hand towards them. The person grabbed hers as she fell unconscious due to lack of air.

The boy swam back to the surface with the girl in tow. When he broke the surface, he swam as fast as he could to the shore. The girl coughed up some water but remained unconscious. As he dragged her out of the water, he racked his brain on what to do in this kind of situation. _'Come on Naruto think!' _He suddenly remembered and checked the girl to see if she was breathing and/or if her heart had stopped beating. Naruto laid his head on her chest where her heart is supposed to be. Nodding to himself after hearing the heart beating, he checked to see if she was breathing. Naruto sighed in relief, the girl was still breathing.

Naruto managed to get the girl on his back and took off towards the hospital. When he reached it, the third hokage was walking out of the door. The old man stopped Naruto by stepping in front of him. "What's going on Naruto, and who is that?" he questioned.

"I don't know; she fell out of the sky, into the river, and I bringing her here to make sure she's okay!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed that he had to stop. He was worried about the girl.

Nodding at Naruto, the third hokage reentered the hospital and had a nurse get a doctor to look at the girl to see if she was okay. The nurse lead the two to a room and Naruto was instructed to lay the girl on the bed. Doing as he was told, Naruto gently laid the girl on the bed. A second nurse walked in with a set of clothes and a hospital gown. She gave Naruto the clothes and told him to go to the connected bathroom to change into something dry. The third hokage turned around and faced out the window as the two nurses undressed the girl and put the hospital gown on. When they were done, Naruto came out the bathroom holding his wet clothes, dressed in plain white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. One of the nurses took his clothes and left the other following. As soon as they left, a doctor entered the room. He got to work immediately, checking everything that he needed to. When he was done with the check up, he glanced at the hokage, "She'll be fine after a little rest. She should come to in about an hour or so." With that, the doctor took his leave.

Naruto smiled in relief, "She's alright."

The third hokage chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "You did a good thing Naruto, I'm proud of you." Naruto beamed at the old man and grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "Now it's time to go to the academy Naruto," Sarutobi added, making Naruto shake his head vigorously.

"No! I want to be here when she wakes up!" he declared.

**Hour or so later: **

Naruto waited in the chair next to the strange girl's bed, wondering who she was and how she fell from the sky. He was lost in thought until a soft groan got his attention. The third hokage, who decided to stay as well, watched as the girl groan and slowly sit up. They watched her as sat up with her hands covering her eyes because of the unnecessary bight lights.

"You're awake!" shouted Naruto, causing her to jump and stare wide eyed at him. The two both notice fear flash in her eyes as she stared at them. After a few seconds she seemed to relax but not completely.

"It's good to see you're awake," Sarutobi said to her.

Caitlin stared at two in front of her. She knew who they were but didn't understand a single word they said. "Um do you, um," Caitlin tried to say, having difficulty speaking correctly; she looked at the third hokage pleading, frustrated that she couldn't speak. He seemed surprised for a moment but shook it off as he gripped his pipe in thought. Caitlin failed to notice the blond boy getting on the bed until he was sitting in front of her. She looked at his sparkling blue eyes and bright yellow hair. She had a sudden urge to touch his hair. Ignoring the feeling in her gut (something she rarely did) that said don't do it, Caitlin got on her knees with both other people watching her. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair, "Soft and tangue free," she said absentmindedly.

Naruto was a shocked that the girl spoke another language and now even more shocked that she was feeling his hair. He heard her say something in her language, then she pulled away after realizing what she was doing. Getting over the girl's weirdness, Naruto pointed at himself, getting her attention. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Narruto Uzamki?" she replied pointing at him.

Naruto frowned, "Nar-u-to U-zu-ma-ki."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" she said again pronouncing it slowly. She smiled when Naruto nodded his head. Saying names weren't too bad, at least she could manage that. She then pointed to herself, "Cait-lin Bru-nelle."

Naruto nodded, "Caitren Brunerre."

He watched as the girl say her name again, but made emphasis on a sound after the't' sound. He tried to do the sound but fail. Naruto felt bad, he couldn't pronounce her name.

Sarutobi watched as the two children in front of him exchange names. He found it quite interesting that Naruto figured out how to communicate to exchange names so quickly.

Caitlin frowned for a moment watching as Naruto failed at making the 'L' sound. Then she remembered the book that Caden gave her. She looked to the side and saw it on the dresser. She grabbed it and read the table of contents, but it was head to read the words and letters looked all jumbled together. She didn't know why. Then a knock was heard on the door.

Sarutobi tore his attention away from the children and stared at the door as a nurse lead a man with red hair, green eyes and freckles on his face. He wore sweatpants and a t-shirt and blue sandals. The man walked up the hokage and bowed slightly, "Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Caden."

"Hello Caden, what is it that you want?" he asked warily, staring at the newcomer.

"Caden!" the two men looked at the girl; she was standing on the bed, pointing at the red head.

Caden smiled and walked to her side and ruffled her hair, "Hey Katydid, I see you're having trouble here, correct?" he asked her gently, speaking in English so she would understand.

"How come um, um, I can't-"

"You can't speak properly because your body has reverted back to when you were six. But you still think like a fifteen year old, although some parts of your brain seem to have reverted back as well. Hence why you can't read," Caden said interrupting her. He turned to the Hokage again, "Please be considerate of her, and she grew up a place where she couldn't learn to speak properly, even in her own language. She gets frustrated easily because of this. Her name is Caitlin Brunelle, but you call her Cat for short."

"Alright, are you her father?" Sarutobi asked, looking between the two.

"No, I took her away from her father so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. But we got separated. After that, I don't know what happened to her. Until I saw the blond kid run by with her on his back," Caden replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Cat-chan's dad hurt her? Isn't he supposed to love her" Naruto asked wide eyed at Caden.

"Unfortunately kid, her father did hurt her." Caden sighed and without looking at Sarutobi, "You wouldn't mind letting her live in the village would you? And join the Academy? I can't stay here with her for reasons I can not tell you."

Sarutobi gripped his pipe in thought. He was appalled that a man would hurt a girl as young as she. He also thought about how this man was leaving her here, by herself.

"Let her old man! Then she can learn to protect herself!" Naruto exclaimed standing up on the bed next to Caitlin.

"Alright, I will allow her to stay here, and join the academy, after she takes some tests and learns our language." Sarutobi said giving in.

Caden grinned, "I can help with that, I know a jutsu that will help her understand you and say words she already knows in her language. It'll help her learn to speak your language." Caden placed a hand on Caitlin's head and closed his eyes. After a moment he pulled his had away, "Can you understand what I'm saying Caitlin?"

She looked at Caden confused but nodded to him. The red head looked back to Sarutobi, "Now remember this Hokage-sama, she has trouble pronouncing things and it'll be a long time before she can fully speak."

Sarutobi nodded, "I will, don't worry. I'll see to it she is taken care of."

Caden smiled and rubbed Caitlin's head, "Be good now Katydid, work hard alright?"

He was surprised when she held her arms out like she wanted a hug, Caden embraced her.

"Wish you were my daddy," she said quietly with a bit of difficulty, but everyone heard it. She had only known this man a short time, but he gave off a fatherly feeling to her and she liked it very much, how she longed to have that kind of feeling. Her real father be damned to the deepest, darkest parts of hell and be brutally tortured.

Caden smiled and let go, "I would too if I were in your shoes. See ya later Katydid." With that, Caden left the room and disappeared.

Sarutobi looked back at Caitlin, do you understand now Cat?"

"Yes sir," she said almost automatically. She grinned, "I can, um, under-understand you."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air. "Hey old man, when can she join the academy?" Naruto was jumping up and down on the bed causing Caitlin to fall on the bed.

Chuckling, Sarutobi helped Caitlin onto the floor, "She has some tests to take first, but before that, she needs somewhere to live."

"OH, I know she can live me; you won't would you Cat-chan?" Naruto offered excitedly.

Caitlin blinked, "Sure, if it's okay." The two children looked at the adult in the room. Sarutobi sighed, "Very well, Caitren will live with Naruto for as long as she chooses." Caitlin and Naruto both grinned at each other.

* * *

**-Grins- I really like this version better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, sorry for not updating sooner! Here's Chapter 2! enjoy!**

* * *

Sarutobi left Naruto with instructions to go to the academy and take Caitlin with him right before he left. He was also given a note to give to Iruka about her. Naruto was now waiting for Caitlin to finish getting dressed so they could go.

Caitlin stepped out wearing the clothes she came to the village in, though she still didn't have shoes. "I'm done Naru-kun," she said closing the door and facing Naruto.

"Alright, let's go the academy now!" Naruto said taking Caitlin's hand and walking out of the hospital. "The academy's this way Cat-chan; after I give the note to Iruka-sensei then I'll treat you to ramen!"

"Ramen good, not spicy though," she replied making Naruto's grin even bigger.

The two of them walked down the street hand in hand towards the academy talking to each other, though Naruto did most of the talking because Caitlin was having trouble.

As the two approached the academy, Caitlin noticed a boy around twelve years old standing a little a ways for them. He wore a black shirt with a high collar, blue pants and blue ninja sandals. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha symbol, he also had his long, black hair in a low ponytail. She saw that he seemed to have dropped something. Caitlin tugged her hand out of Naruto's hand; he looked at her questionably as she walked towards something on the ground.

Itachi waited for his little brother at the gates of the academy. Today was his birthday and he decided to pay him a visit during his lunch and give him his present before he left on his latest mission. Said little brother ran up to Itachi and gave him a hug, "Hey Big brother! What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

Itachi smiled warmly at Sasuke and hugged him back, "I wanted to give you something," he said reaching behind him into his pouch. Sasuke waited anxiously for his present, bouncing on his heels. Itachi didn't feel the small present he had gotten for Sasuke; he checked his other pockets to find he didn't have it. "Sorry Sasuke, I must have left it at home," he told him.

Sasuke frowned a little, disappointed that he didn't get his present, "Its okay big brother."

Itachi felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. Looking towards the person, he saw a girl with dark brown hair in a low ponytail, she was very pale, and her murky brown eyes stared up at him. She wore a plain t-shirt that was a little big for her and a pair of shorts. The girl didn't have any shoes on so she was walking barefoot.

"What is it little girl?" he asked tilting his head to the side, much like a cat.

Sasuke was curious and a little miffed; she was taking time away from him and Itachi hanging out.

Caitlin stared at Itachi for a moment before taking his hand and putting the small box wrapped in colorful paper into his hand. "You dropped it."

She turned around without even waiting for a reaction and went back to Naruto.

Itachi glanced at the girl and back at the box. On it, it said, 'Happy Birthday Sasuke.'

"What did she want big brother?" Sasuke asked him.

"She was returning something I dropped, here," Itachi said smiling at Sasuke, handing him his gift.

Sasuke smiled brightly and he dragged his brother towards his lunch area.

* * *

Caitlin was grasping the back of Naruto's shirt as the two entered the academy. They went down a few hallways until they reached a classroom. Inside it was a man dressed in chuunin attire. He was shifting through some papers on his desk when Naruto and Caitlin entered.

Iruka heard the door to his room open and looked towards it to see Naruto. He was about to scold Naruto about the importance of being in school when he saw a girl standing behind him. "Who is this Naruto?"

"This is Cat-chan! The old man wanted me to give this to you Iruka-sensei," Naruto said holding the note out for Iruka to take it.

Iruka took the note and read it to himself. He glanced up at Caitlin and smiled warmly, "Welcome Cat-chan, can you come with me?" Iruka stood and turned to a silver haired man next to him, "Mizuki, take care of the class while I'm gone." Iruka held his hand out to Caitlin and smiled again, "Come on Cat-chan, we have to take some test alright."

Caitlin smiled at Iruka and took his hand, "Naru come? Naru friend."

Iruka laughed and nodded to the small brunette. Naruto grinned and grabbed Caitlin's other hand and the three walked out of the classroom with Mizuki glaring heatedly after the group.

**(After a good amount of time passes)**

Iruka had spent the next few weeks privately tutoring Caitlin after he finished with the academy students for the day. He realized that Caitlin was smart, she just couldn't read properly. So Iruka focused on teaching her to read and write and with Naruto's help, taught her to speak more words.

At the home of Naruto and Caitlin:

Caitlin stood on a chair in front of a stove with a spatchula in her right hand and holding the handle of a pan in her left. She wore some of Naruto's old clothes since she was smaller than him. Caitlin had a black T-shirt, an orange vest over it, and matching Orange shorts reaching below her knees. Over her clothes was an orange apron that had a picture of Ramen on it. In the pan was scrabbled eggs, next to it were another pan that had bacon in it sizzling, and a third pan above the bacon pan was a pan with some sausages in it. She looked on the counter behind her to see the toast she put in pop up. Turning her attention back to the eggs, she noticed that they were done and grabbed a plate from the cabinet above her head and pulled out a serving bowl and two plates. She put the finished eggs into the serving bowl and put the sausages and bacon on the two plates. Caitlin turned off the stove and jumped down from the chair. She headed to the fridge and pulled out a small tube of butter. She used her chair to get to the toast on the other side to butter them.

After setting the table and put the food on it Caitlin nodded to herself in approval. Turning on her heel she walked into Naruto's room and saw him laying sprawled out, snoring. She walked over and gently shook his shoulder, "Nee, time to wake up Naru-kun."

Naruto groaned and sat up. He turned towards his roommate, staring at her sleepily, "Wha?"

"I made breakfast, come eat," she giggled tilting her head to the side. With that she left the room to let Naruto get dressed.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned, before jumping off his bed before running to the shower. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and changed into a white T-shirt that had a red swirl on the front and black shorts reaching his knees. Naruto ran to the kitchen/ dining room where Caitlin sat waiting for Naruto. He grinned at the sight of the food and immediately started eating. The blond ate all the food there, knowing that while he got ready, Caitlin already ate her share and waited quietly for him to eat his.

"Cat-chan makes the best food ever!" Naruto said patting his stomach contently.

Caitlin giggled, she jumped off the chair she was sitting on and took off her apron, throwing it onto the chair. "Come on Naru-kun! Can't be late!"

The two children then ran out the door slipping on their blue sandals towards the academy.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking so long!**

* * *

Caitlin leaned back in her seat looking out the window. She wore a dark purple tank top, showing off her abnormally large chest, gray ninja pants, and black sandals. All the dark clothing brought out her pale skin. Her hair was dark brown and had murky brown eyes. A pair of half wire glassed rested on her nose, on her left wrist were many different kinds of bracelets, ranging in many colors, and on her right pointer finger was a silver ring that had the elements, fire, water, earth, wind and thunder in kanji, engraved into it.

Iruka walked up to Caitlin and placed his hands on the desk, leveling his head with hers, "Caitlin…where is Naruto?" he drawled out through gritted teeth.

Caitlin looked at Iruka innocently, "Doing another prank I think, near the Hokage monument Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded gruffly and disappeared out of the room in a swirl a leaves. After he was gone, Caitlin crossed her arms behind her head and went back to staring out of the window daydreaming.

She was disturbed again by a girl with long pink hair, wearing a red dress and green shorts underneath it, walking up to the young Authoress and crossing her arms over her small chest. "Hey, Caitlin, where is Naruto-baka, you always know something."

Caitlin turned to face the pink-ette with narrowed eyes, "Well Sakura, if it is possible for you to look at things other than Sasuke behind me, knowing how _hard_ that is, try looking at the world around you for a change. You may be surprised at what you see."

Sakura's face turned beet red in embarrassment, glancing at Sasuke to make sure he didn't hear what Caitlin had said. She sighed in relief placing a hand over her heart; he didn't or did anything to prove that he did. Sakura then turned back to Caitlin, glaring at her and about to yell at her until she caught site of the hokage monument outside the window that was past Sasuke. "WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO?" she screeched, angered, her hands fisted.

"Exactly what it looks like Pinky, he painted them. Anyone could see that," replied Caitlin turning back to look out the window ignoring everyone.

Sakura was seething at Caitlin now. The brunette knows how to push her the wrong way. _'She's just acting cool to try and steal MY Sasuke!' _she thought angrily. Sakura brought her fist up, pulled her arm back, every intention to punch Caitlin. Just then Iruka appeared in the middle of the classroom, with Naruto tied up with unnecessarily large rope, causing Sakura to stop herself from attacking Caitlin. Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue and white on it. On Naruto's head was a pair of green goggles that glinted in the sunlight. He sat there pouting angrily, glaring at Caitlin for giving him away; knowing that is was her that did it. Caitlin smiled evilly at him and gave him a peace sign.

"Alright everyone, since Naruto was late, you're all redoing the henge jutsu test. You must transform into me," Iruka announced to them. Groans sounded around the room as the students made their way down to be in front of Iruka all the while blaming Naruto.

Caitlin stood up from her seat and walked down to where Naruto sat and untied him. "They need to stop acting like babies. They should be glad I'm not allowed to hurt them," she muttered darkly. Naruto shivered slightly and stood between a girl with blond hair pulled into a pony tail and bangs swiped to the side, she wore a purple top that revealed her midsection and short purple shorts, on his other side was the ever present Caitlin, scowling at everyone besides him, standing there protectively.

After Sakura was called to perform the jutsu, Caitlin was called up. She walked and stood in front of Iruka and put her hands in the Ram sign, Caitlin closed her eyes and concentrated, gathering her charka. "Transform!"

She managed to transform into Iruka, but there was no scar going across the nose. "That's good, but not passing Caitlin," Iruka sighed writing down on his clipboard.

Caitlin stared lazily at Iruka and shrugged, "Nah, I'm just too lazy to care right now."

Shaking his head at the young Authoress, Iruka called Naruto up. The boy walked up to Iruka and started the same way Caitlin had. When the poof incased the spot that Naruto once stood, Iruka waited patiently for it to clear. The smoke cleared to reveal a girl with long blond hair in two ponytails, and stalk naked; smoke covering the important parts of the body. Everyone stared at Naruto with wide eyes and Iruka fell backwards, blood coming out of nose. Caitlin snickered as Iruka yelled at Naruto after he recovered from his nose bleed.

* * *

With Naruto:

He was cleaning the paint off of the hokage faces with Iruka watching over him to make sure he did it. Naruto grumbled about how Caitlin ratted him out.

"You can't go home until finish cleaning up the paint," Iruka said peering down at Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't care! No one's waiting for me anyway, since Caitlin moved out!" he exclaimed before going back to grumbling to himself.

Iruka was silent for a moment, taking in Naruto's words, "Hey Naruto, if you clean all this up, I'll treat you to some ramen."

Naruto looked up at Iruka and smiled really big, "Alright! I'll work really hard then!" He went back to cleaning the hokage monument with renewed vigor.

* * *

With Caitlin:

She stood in front of the third hokage with her arms crossed over her chest. After making the room sound proof so no one can hear what is going on inside.

"So, what you're saying is that Mizuki is going to betray leaf village and use Naruto as a scapegoat?" he asked gripping his pipe.

She sighed, "Yes Grandpa, I told you about the whole Authoress and other worldly thing, along with other stuff. I'm telling you this so you know that Naruto won't be blamed for being manipulated by him."

The hokage nodded and closed his eyes, "Of course." He looked up at Caitlin who was tapping her foot impatiently. He chuckled causing her to stop, "You certainly are protective of Naruto."

Caitlin smiled at the third hokage, "Yes, yes I am. Now I must go home, it's late and I'm hungry."

"Very well, good night Bakeneko," he chuckled even more as Caitlin straightened at the nickname she had gotten from the village. She shook her head and left the room.

* * *

The next day:

Everyone in the classroom sat in their seats, waiting anxiously for Iruka to come in and begin the graduation test. Naruto was sitting in front of Sasuke, resting his chin on the desk. He was waiting for his friend to come. Soon, Caitlin entered the room reading her Authoress book again and navigating her way to where Naruto sat without looking up from her book. She sat on his desk and glanced at him, raising a delicate eyebrow at his half-hearted glare.

"I had to clean the paint up from yesterday, _without_ help," he growled at her sitting up and pointing at her.

Caitlin sighed and put her book into her pouch that hung on the back of her shorts. "I had to talk to the old man."

"More like you were lazy," replied a voice behind Naruto. The two looked at the source of the voice. It was Sasuke, the last Uchiha. His hair stuck up in the back which earned him the nickname, Duckass from Caitlin. He wore a blue t-shirt with a high collar and it had the Uchiha symbol on the back, as well as tan shorts and blue ninja shoes.

"This is an A, B conversation, so C yourself out before E jumps over D and F's you up G," Caitlin countered him while flipping him off. She matched his glare and he turned to look out the window, returning to his brooding.

Caitlin patted Naruto's head and sat next to him just as Iruka entered the room with a clipboard. "Alright class, for the graduation exam, you must perform the Bushin no jutsu."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello everyone! Here is another chapter! :)**

* * *

Naruto shot up in his seat and began to sweat. He knew that the Bunshin was his worst skill. Caitlin had told him that she planned on passing this year but would keep her low grades so she would be grouped with him when they were put into teams.

'Everyone is leaving me,' Naruto thought panicked. Soon he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into a one sided hug, his head resting on abnormally large breasts.

"Don't worry Naru-Naru, we'll both be graduating this year, trust me," Caitlin spoke gently and rubbed his arm comfortingly. She had been using her powers to listen to his thoughts and felt bad about how her words hurt him. "We have to go into the other classroom when we're called alright?" she added softly, to those around the two, it sounded like a mother encouraging her child. Some people had at first assumed that the two had been dating when Caitlin showed Naruto this kind of affection in public, until they learned that it was just her being motherly towards the blond.

Naruto relaxed into her embrace and nodded slightly. For some reason, he felt that Caitlin's words were truth and decided to do what she said, trust her.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Caitlin was called. Naruto sat up and felt cold on the side of his face that had been resting on Caitlin. The brunette stood and walked down to the door, where Mizuki stood. Naruto watched as Caitlin completely ignored Mizuki and stopped at the doorway, just to give him a thumbs up. Naruto smiled and returned it to her, causing her to grin and disappear into the other room.

Caitlin walked in front of Mizuki, who was trying to get the girl's attention, but failing horribly. 'Tch, stupid girl! Why won't she ever listen to me?' he thought angrily while on the outside he looked as friendly as ever.

The two came into the room where Iruka was sitting behind a table that had Konoha headbands on them. Each was a polished metal on a blue cloth, folded neatly, ready to be given to a future Genin. Iruka looked up at the two who entered and sighed, Caitlin was pointedly ignoring Mizuki again. "Cat-kun, why don't you listen to Mizuki-san, he is a teacher too," he tried to reason with the girl.

"I have my reasons Iruka-sensei, you'll find out later what they are," she replied, waving her hand as if dismissing the subject. "Now, let's get on with this test so I can ace it!"

Mizuki glared at Caitlin before taking his spot next to Iruka and smiled pleasantly. He looked at the clipboard in his hand, "Well, Cat–"

"It's Brunelle-san to you, Mizuki-_sensei." _Caitlin growled at the man, daring him to call her anything else.

The room dropped in temperature as Caitlin glared evilly at Mizuki. This caused Mizuki to unconsciously shudder at her stare.

Iruka cleared his throat and gained Caitlin's attention, hoping to deter the hostility away, "Alright, Cat-kun, you must create three clones of yourself in order to pass. Is that understood?"

The girl looked away from Mizuki and grinned at Iruka, "Of course Sensei!"

Mizuki glared at the brunette, angry that once again he was ignored by the girl, but he remained calm, he would have what he wanted later.

Caitlin moved to the center of the room and formed the Tiger hand sign. She concentrated on her chakra and soon a small field of energy surrounded her being. After a few moments puffs of smoke filled the room, signaling that the jutsu was, so far, a success. Iruka waited patiently for the smoke to clear to see if his second favorite student passed. Once the smoke cleared, there stood five Caitlins', two on each side of the original. "So, do I pass Iruka-sensei?" the five chorused, grinning widely at the two gaping teachers.

Iruka shook himself out of stupor and flashed a smile to the girl, "Yes, those are top notch clones Cat-kun. Very impressive, I was worried that you were going to fail."

Caitlin giggled and walked up to the table where the two teachers sat. She picked up a headband; she turned her back to the teachers while tying the headband around her waist like a belt. "Be sure to save a headband for Naruto Iruka-sensei!" she added right before she exited.

Caitlin stood outside sitting on a branch of the tree with a swing on it. This was the tree that the two would hang out at during lunch. She was reading her Author/Authoress booklet. Soon Naruto walked out of the building and sat on the swing with a frown marring his usually cheerful face. Looking up, Naruto locked his sad eyes with Caitlin before lowering them again. Sighing, Caitlin ran a hand through her hair before hearing the insulting comments coming from the graduated ones and their parents directed towards the two of them.

"Did you hear? The blond brat was the only one not to graduate."

"Really? I thought the girl would fail too."

"It would be better if she had failed. She hangs out with that boy. He is –"

"Quiet, we're not supposed to talk about that. It's forbidden!"

Soon the ones talking felt a chill run down their spines and looked towards the girl in the tree. Her face was blank as she calmly stared at them. They couldn't look away no matter how hard they tried. The world became quiet around them and the girl in the tree was still as a statue and continued to stare. Her face then slowly became a sadistic grin and her eyes reminded them of a feral animal stalking its prey. "I'm always watching, always listening. Cross me again, and you won't be so lucky."

The people were released from the genjutsu but not before Caitlin erased their minds of her image and put the image of Bakeneko instead. Caitlin frowned, 'I'm in no mood to deal with them.' She concealed herself from Mizuki as he approached Naruto and watched the two leave. Locking eyes with the Hokage, who had been watching Mizuki's movement, Caitlin nodded to him, receiving one in return. Caitlin then teleported to her apartment near Naruto's, to lay out a few things on her bed for later tonight.

-Later-

Caitlin sat cross legged on top of the apartment building where Iruka lived. Shifting a bit, Caitlin put an elbow on her knee and rested her cheek on her fist as her other hand rested in her lap. She wore something different now. It was to conceal her identity to others. Of course she could change her appearance using her powers, but she thought this was less work and slightly more fun. She wore something similar to an anbu's outfit, a black skin tight short sleeve shirt with black pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots. Her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. She wore chainmail between her shirt and body armor. The armor that covered her upper body, lower legs and fore arms were a dark purple in color with bright red striped. Caitlin noticed Mizuki rushing to Iruka's door and getting the chuunin up. Caitlin stood, her black cloak swirling ominously around her. Going down in Kanji was the word 'Bakeneko' on the back of the cloak and she lifted a white mask that had the face of a cat, both the cloak and mask held bright red stripes similar to her armor. Pulling her hood up to cover the back of her head, she followed the two.

Reaching the Hokage tower, Caitlin giggled at the sight of the number of ninja in front of the Hokage. Using her powers, she teleported next to the hokage once the ninja were gone. "So are you going to send any anbu after Mizuki?"

"If what you tell me is true, then there is no need. Iruka can handle it. Not to mention, you will be there to protect Naruto." Sarutobi stated, gripping his pipe at the sudden appearance of the young Authoress.

"True, but I've never really been in a battle. Well not really a battle but still," she said a bit timidly, wringing her hands together.

"Says the one who tortures her fellow villagers, whenever something happens to Naruto," he replied glancing at the girl next to him.

"True, well I have to go. See you later Gramps," she told him before disappearing again.

"That girl," he chuckled before walking into the tower.

-With Naruto-

Naruto looked at Mizuki in shock, _'Wasn't he supposed to help me?!' _

Iruka grunted in pain as he had been impaled by some kunai and was now leaning against a shed that was near by.

"Good job in finding him, _Iruka_," Mizuki grinned at other chuunin.

"I see, so that's what is going on," Iruka stated glaring at his once considered comrade.

Mizuki's eye twitched before yelling out to Naruto, "Give me the scroll Naruto!"

Mizuki then felt a presence behind him and jumped to another tree. In his place stood none other than Bakeneko herself. "Don't give him the scroll," she yelled at Naruto.

Naruto looked between the three people around him, "W-hat's going on?!"

"Mizuki used you to get the Forbidden scroll for himself," Iruka exclaimed towards the boy.

"You were going to be his scapegoat," Bakeneko added, facing Mizuki, her voice laced with bitterness.

Mizuki glared at Bakeneko and Iruka before grinning evilly, "There is no point in you having it. So I'm going to tell you something."

"Don't Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"After the incident twelve years ago with the Kyuubi, a new rule was made but it wasn't supposed to be told to you," continued Mizuki.

"What rule?" Naruto asked weakly.

"That you are the Kyuubi, the same one that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. Sealed by the very Hokage you admire. Didn't you ever find it odd that everyone hated you? Iruka is the same, as well as the brat Caitlin. They hate you! You'll never be accepted!" he eclaimed as he took a giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto watched at the giant shuriken Mizuki had head straight for him. Closing his eyes in fear, he felt a hand push him back. He stumbled backwards and looked at the person who had pushed him. His eyes widen seeing Iruka with the shuriken embedded in his back.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in a shocked whisper.


End file.
